Los Snape: Un día con papá
by alima21
Summary: Traducción su autora es Goldenpaw. Slash HP-SS, One-shot, continuación de You, Me and What. Severus debe cuidar de la hija de ambos durante un día. Relación Establecida


Un día con papá  
  
-Tienes que llevártela al trabajo, Severus- dijo Harry mientras terminaba de colocarse la túnica para el desierto y el turbante.  
  
-¿No iba a venir Molly hoy a encargarse de la oficina mientras estabas fuera?- Severus amaba mucho a Alicia, pero la idea de tenerla en la tienda pegada a sus talones, enviaba estremecimientos de ansiedad a través de su cuerpo.  
  
-No, se fue a Egipto con Arthur por el nacimiento del primer hijo de Bill. Te lo dije anoche mientras estabas leyendo el último ejemplar de 'Pociones Independientes'. Para ser honestos, no sé por qué me molesto, te absorbes en tu trabajo a tal punto que el resto del mundo se desvanece. El punto es que nadie va a estar hoy aquí para cuidar a Alicia. Yo voy a estar todo el día en el Desierto de Kalahari, buscando la serpiente Estrella de Namibia, que al parecer ha sido localizada en algún templo oculto que sólo los magos pueden ver. Pero espero regresar al final de la noche, aunque tenga que regresar a casa sin la serpiente.  
  
Harry se adelantó y enrosco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus y frotó su rostro contra los fuertes hombros.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien. Arabella va a estar allí contigo, estoy seguro que podrá evitar que Alicia esté pegada a tus talones y sobre tus preciosos calderos.  
  
Severus suspiró, sabía que no tenía alternativa. Ciertamente, no iba a dejar a la niña al cuidado de extraños por todo un día.  
  
-Vale, pero si mi día resulta ser más estresante de lo habitual, me deberás un masaje esta noche.  
  
-Hecho. Ahora pasa un buen día. Te amo, Severus- apretó fuertemente la cintura de su amor antes de estirarse para dar un dulce beso en la nuca del hombre.  
  
-Necesitaré más que eso para lograr superar este día, amor- dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Harry y bajó la boca reclamando la del chico en un hambriento beso. Cuando se separaron, el joven tenía una mirada soñadora en su rostro. Severus amaba esa mirada, le decía cuan satisfecho y contento estaba su esposo con él y su matrimonio.  
  
-Ahora sí, ese beso definitivamente me ayudará a superar el día- sonrió y luego salió a grandes pasos con su túnica ondeando tras él.  
  
Se acercó a la habitación de Alicia no sin una pequeña cantidad de temor. Usualmente, eran Harry o Molly quienes la cuidaban mientras él pasaba el día lejos, en su tienda. Eso no quería decir que no pasara tiempo con su hija, lo hacía, pero en un medio ambiente más abierto que su casa. Había llevado a Harry y a su niña de picnic antes que llegara el invierno, y recientemente habían salido al final de una reciente nevada, y habían tenido una pelea de bolas de nieve y construido un hombre de nieve. También habían ido a patinar en el estanque detrás de su casa. Incluso muchas noches le había leído cuentos antes de dormir.  
  
Sin embargo, sabía que Alicia se aburriría e impacientaría en la tienda, y él necesitaba trabajar todo el día en un gran pedido de crema anti-arrugas que había sido recientemente colocado por una liga de mujeres. Su almacén había comenzado a colocar pedidos en tiendas que surtían a la alta sociedad del Londres Muggle. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña y vio que su hija ya estaba levantada, y jugando al té con su muñeca.  
  
-Alicia, cariño, hoy por la mañana tienes que acompañarme al trabajo, así que necesito que te vistas y desayunes antes de irnos.  
  
-Vale, papá. ¿Me trenzarías el cabello? Recuerdo que dijiste que el cabello extraviado alrededor de las pociones puede provocar que ocurran cosas malas. Escuché cuando le contabas a papi el otro día que un cabello de tía Bella se introdujo en una poción Anti-Nau......um, Anti-Nausismo que estabas preparando- Alicia apartó el servicio de te en miniatura y fue a conseguir una blusa rosada con adornos y un par de pequeños jeans azules.  
  
-Se llama Anti-Náusea, Alicia- Severus sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó la petición de la niña, estaba tan orgulloso de que su hija lo hubiera escuchado y puesto atención a sus historias. Era tan brillante, sabía que iría lejos dentro del Mundo Mágico, pero su felicidad se oscureció un tanto ante la perspectiva de tener que trenzar su cabello. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.  
  
-Cariño, no sé cómo trenzarte el cabello.  
  
-Es fácil, papá. Te mostraré- dijo Alicia mientras iba al lado de Severus y tomaba su varita.  
  
Antes de que pudiera castigarla por su temeridad, había ondeado la varita de manera impecable y murmuró "Texeramus Capillus" y luego apuntó la varita hacia su cabello. Severus la observó asombrado cuando el cabello se abría y comenzaba a entrelazarse en una sencilla trenza.  
  
-Necesitas conseguir una cinta, papá, para asegurar la trenza- pidió la niña mientras regresaba la varita al bolsillo del mago.  
  
-Alicia, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. Una varita no es algo para jugar, especialmente si es la de otra persona. Es como una invasión a su privacidad- Severus casi estuvo a punto de decir 'diez puntos menos para Gryffindor' cuando su impresión y asombro desaparecieron. Sonrió para si mismo; simplemente, algunos hábitos eran difíciles de romper-. Ahora, ¿dónde guardas las cintas, amor?  
  
Cerca de dieciséis horas habían transcurrido desde que habían dejado la casa para ir a su tienda, pero Severus sentía como si hubieran sido treinta y seis, cuando Harry finalmente llegó a casa. Encontró a Severus tirado sobre el sofá, luciendo molesto y desaliñado. El chico murmuró quedamente 'uh-oh' para si mismo, antes de dejarse caer al lado de su pobre amor. Suavemente, dejó caer las manos sobre los hombros de Severus y cuando nada pasó, empezó a sobar lentamente músculos que podía sentir tensos bajo sus manos. Después de varios latidos del corazón, sintió que Severus se removía y luego sintió y escucho un gemido de placer escapar de la boca del Maestro de Pociones.  
  
-Mi pobre amor, ¿acaso el día fue tan malo?- preguntó en un susurro, al lado del oído de Snape. Un breve y lacónico sí fue murmurado.  
  
-No tienes idea. Y todo fue culpa de los gemelos- las manos de Harry se detuvieron ante la mención de los gemelos.  
  
-¿Alicia está bien?  
  
-Sí, ella está bien, en realidad pasó un día maravilloso. De hecho, quería volver conmigo a la tienda mañana- al decir eso Harry sintió que un pequeño escalofrío atravesaba el cuerpo de Severus-. Y en realidad le dije que sí.  
  
Harry rió disimuladamente ante el tono de cansancio en la voz de Severus, sin querer exacerbar aún más a su esposo.  
  
-Dime qué pasó.  
  
-Bien, el día empezó de una forma bastante típica.  
  
-Papá, déjame ayudar, ¿por favor?- se quejó Alicia por centésima vez, tirando de la blanca túnica de trabajo de su padre.  
  
-No, cariño. Y es definitivo. ¡No me lo pidas de nuevo!- habló Severus apretando los dientes, mientras trataba de conservar un tono llano y cortés. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, y todavía no podía alejarse del caldero, no en esta etapa fundamental. Llamó a Arabella, quien estaba trabajando en el mostrador del frente. Espero y observó hasta que la mujer mayor asomó la cabeza  
  
-Sí, Severus, ¿qué necesitas?  
  
-Por favor, llévate a Alicia un rato, al menos hasta que esta etapa de la poción haya terminado y pueda dejarlo cocinando a fuego lento.  
  
-Por supuesto. Vamos, Alicia, deja a papá con sus pociones, querida.  
  
-Vale, tía Bella. Adiós, papá- Alicia la siguió saltando. Severus nunca abandonó el caldero, ni siquiera después que la poción empezó a cocerse a fuego lento, y perdió la noción del tiempo. Tres horas más tarde, acabó la crema anti-arrugas y la envasó en pequeños recipientes que ya habían sido etiquetados por Arabella. Los colocó a un lado y fue en busca de su empleada y su hija. Encontró a Arabella tratando con un cliente y Severus pudo notar que su niña no se encontraba en ningún sitio visible.  
  
Entró en pánico. Se precipitó hacia Arabella y antes que ella pudiera terminar su charla con el cliente, la apartó.  
  
-¿Dónde está Alicia?- rugió.  
  
-Cálmate, Severus. Los gemelos cayeron por aquí y dijeron que la llevarían a ver su tienda. Definitivamente, eso es para ella más divertido que estar aquí- le dijo la mujer con la cara seria.  
  
Severus parpadeó impactado. ¿Acaso la mujer nunca había sido receptora de una de sus bromas? Se estremeció al pensar en lo que ese par de locos estarían haciéndole a su pequeña y dulce niña, quizás la habían convertido en sujeto de prueba de unos de sus experimentos más recientes.  
  
Severus se apresuró a salir de la tienda por la entrada que comunicaba con el Callejón Diagon, gritando sobre su hombro mientras partía.  
  
-Atiende la clientela mientras regreso.  
  
Se precipitó hacia la puerta de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en busca de su hija, y lo que encontró lo dejó pasmado.  
  
En la oficina ubicada al fondo de la tienda, encontró a George, ¿o era Fred?, luciendo no sólo unas agallas púrpura y verdes (en serio, los gemelos verdaderamente tenían agallas), sino que además estaba flotando en el aire y fingiendo estar nadando en el agua, mientras sentada en una silla, su hija aplaudía alegre.  
  
-¿En el nombre de Merlín, qué están haciendo ahí?- rugió Severus, haciendo que Alicia y Fred, ¿o era George?, saltaran sorprendidos. Alicia se levantó de su asiento y corrió al lado de su padre, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Papá, vas a estar orgulloso de mí. Cree un nuevo caramelo para Fred y George. Lo llamé 'Go Fish', como el juego infantil de cartas Muggle.  
  
Una vez más, Severus se sintió muy orgulloso de su hija, aunque también medianamente enojado. Ella tenía mucho talento, pero no quería que se convirtiera en la próxima bromista, destinada a alterar Hogwarts. Ciertamente no una Snape. Merlín lo ayudara. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Enorgullecerse de ella o regañarla? Decidió que quizás ambos, en ese orden.  
  
-Alicia, cariño, estoy orgulloso de ti. Das muestra de una gran creatividad y no dudo que podrás eclipsar al mejor mago que el Mundo Mágico haya visto, pero no lo harás creando estós......estos....- hizo una pausa. Antes de casarse con Harry, habría ampollado los oídos de los gemelos con sus cáusticas palabras sobre sus tontas payasadas, pero esas personas, para todos los intentos y propósitos, eran la familia de Harry y la suya por extensión. Suspiró y pellizcó su nariz con frustración-. Todo lo que pido es que tomes tu magia y la de los demás con seriedad, Alicia. ¿Entiendes? Es igual a mi charla de esta mañana sobre las varitas.  
  
Alicia frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un fuerte jadeo mientras Fred o George, el que fuera, caía del aire y aterrizaba bruscamente en el piso de la tienda.  
  
-Bien, parece que el efecto del caramelo dura veinte minutos, que es una cantidad enorme de tiempo- el joven mago se giró hacia Severus-. Honestamente, señor, Alicia podría tener un gran futuro en la industria de las bromas. Este 'Go Fish' fue una idea brillante.  
  
-¿George?- Severus elevó una ceja interrogante, mientras la sonrisa de desprecio patentada afloraba a sus labios.  
  
-Fred.  
  
-Fred- Severus estaba a punto de dar al joven una minuciosa charla para desanimarlo de interferir con su marcha paternal, cuando entró el otro gemelo.  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó el alto y desgarbado pelirrojo que acababa de entrar.  
  
-Grrrr....- gruñó Severus ante el gemelo que lo había engañado. George sonrió apenado. Severus se encogió de hombros, mientras decía:  
  
-No importa. Sólo, no la animen. Es todo lo que pido- lanzó a los gemelos su mirada más feroz, reminiscencia de los días de Hogwarts, cuando presidía sus clases con puño de hierro.  
  
-Sí, señor. No la animaremos, ¿verdad, George?- preguntó Fred a su gemelo. Fred estaba a espaldas de Severus mientras hablaba, y lanzó a su hermano una mirada que claramente decía que debían complacer al hombre. Al menos por ahora.  
  
-Sí, claro Profesor Snape. No animaremos a Alicia.  
  
-Bien. Ahora que ya terminé por hoy, Alicia, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar al Caldero Chorreante y quizás después por un helado a Fortescue?  
  
-¡Sí! Vale, papá, vamos ya.  
  
-Ella entonces me arrastró acá y allá por todo el Callejón Diagon. Fuimos a Madame Malkin y le compré algunas túnicas. Al parecer, a ella le gusta como se viste su abuelo Albus- Severus gimió y Harry lo acompañó. Sabían cuan llamativo vestía Albus en comparación con el resto del Mundo Mágico y pensar que su pequeña hija siguiera los pasos del viejo mago era suficiente para provocarles un ataque.  
  
-¿Dónde más fueron?  
  
-Flourish and Blotts por varios libros sobre bestias mágicas fantásticas, luego a una tienda de juguetes que acababan de inaugurar llamada "Wonderful Surprises". Allí recorrió la tienda entera antes de, finalmente, quedarse con una serpiente disecada que recuerda mucho a Sliver. Después de eso, quiso ir a Ollivanders.  
  
-¿Olivanders? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry, mientras continuaba masajeando la espalda de Severus, sus hombros y cuello.  
  
-Bien, ¿recuerdas que le dije que no debía jugar con las varitas de otras personas?  
  
-Sí......  
  
-Bien, entonces ella dijo que ya que no podía usar otras varitas, debería tener la propia.  
  
-Pero se supone que los niños no consiguen su varita hasta que llegan a la edad escolar, ¿correcto?- cuestionó Harry.  
  
-Es lo típico, sí. Y traté de explicárselo, pero no me escuchó. Así que pensé que si no aceptaba lo que yo le decía, quizás aceptaría las palabras del mismo Ollivander. Así que la tomé y..... nunca lo imaginarías, Ollivander la estaba esperando.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó Harry. Detuvo el masaje y Severus se giró para mirar a Harry mientras terminaba de contar la historia del día.  
  
-Así es, la estaba esperando. De hecho, ya tenía varias varitas listas para que las probara. Al final terminó con una de diez pulgadas y media y con una pluma de fénix y fibra de corazón de dragón en el centro.  
  
Harry jadeó.  
  
-¿La pluma de Fényx es de Fawkes?  
  
-No, pero es del mismo pequeño grupo de huevos de fénix del que proviene Fawkes. Pero lo asombroso no es esto, sino que su varita tiene un centro similar al tuyo y al mío. Verdaderamente, es nuestra hija en todos los sentidos, excepto por la sangre. Cuando nos despedíamos, Ollivander habló, y sé que sus palabras son ciertas. Dijo: "ella llegará lejos, superando incluso a sus padres y abuelos"  
  
Harry se sentó atónito. Luego se sacudió y sonrió.  
  
-Bien, entonces no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos. Si nos va a superar, ciertamente llegará lejos, y eso significa que está destinada a mayores metas que ser una bromista.  
  
-Hmmm, tienes razón. Pero, aún así, estoy ligeramente preocupado. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el mundo para hacer que ella nos eclipse, a ti, a mí, a Dumbledore? Cada uno de nosotros ha enfrentado al Señor Oscuro en diferentes épocas, y cada una de ellas ha sido más mortal que la anterior. ¿Qué irá a encontrar ella?  
  
Harry no quería pensar en eso, pues si lo hacía, la preocupación por lo que habría de venir lo acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días. No quería eso para su familia, vivir a la sombra de la oscuridad.  
  
-Honestamente, Severus, no seas pesimista. Puede que ella simplemente sea extremadamente poderosa, sin mayores implicaciones.  
  
-Tienes razón. No debo obsesionarme. Estoy muy cansado, amor. ¿Por qué no vamos a darle una vuelta a Alicia y luego nos vamos a dormir?. Además, por la forma en que hueles, podrías tomar un largo y caliente baño antes de dormir.  
  
-Hmmm, suena con un buen plan, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Eso lo haría aún mejor.  
  
Severus no necesitó mucho convencimiento y asintió su acuerdo. Alargo el brazo y rodeó con su mano el cuello de Harry, atrayendo al joven para poder besarlo tiernamente. Luego subieron pausadamente las escaleras y le echaron una ojeada a Alicia, encontrándola con su varita aferrada con su mano derecha y su muñeca con la izquierda. Se veía contenta y en paz.  
  
-Sabes, Harry. A pesar de todo lo que pasó hoy y lo exhausto que estoy, no cambiaría esto por todos los galeones del mundo.  
  
-Lo sé, amor, por supuesto que lo sé- y Harry sonrió al ver una expresión satisfecha posarse en el rostro de Severus  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno gente linda, hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia extra, que forma parte del universo de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. Si la autora decide escribir alguna otra secuela, por aquí estaremos traduciéndola. También queríamos preguntarles si quieren que traduzcamos la precuela de esta historia, aquel viaje al campamento donde Harry y Severus empezaron a ser amigos, ¿recuerdan? Si les gusta la idea, sólo avísennos y en unas semanas empezaremos a traducir . Besos a tods y gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí. 


End file.
